


Flicker

by llaras



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal is kind of an ass, but we love him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/profile)[kelly_girl](http://kelly-girl.livejournal.com/). Because she is awesome. Beta by [](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/profile)[sparky77](http://sparky77.livejournal.com/), who is also awesome. I am surrounded by awesomosity.

He slips in quietly and takes in the scene laid out before him. A candle shines next to the bed, its single flame not enough to illuminate the furthest corners of the room. Two dark heads peek out from tousled sheets and blankets. One pair of eyes meets his, warm with welcome.

Inara pulls back the covers as he shrugs off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, but Mal's not ready for bed yet, so he shakes his head and presses two fingers to his lips. She nods, but continues to watch as he takes off his boots and belt and settles into his favorite chair across the room.

Simon moves just then. "Mal?" he asks, a sleepy murmur. His eyes remain closed. Inara looks to Mal again, but he remains quiet and still. She turns to Simon then, smoothes her hand over his hair. "It's just me. Do you need anything?"

Simon's forehead furrows in thought. "Shouldn't he be back by now? No, I'm fine."

Mal can't help a quick look towards the night table. A half empty brown bottle and a tea cup are all that remain. When he left a week ago there were more medicines, needles and other doctor-y things cluttering the surface. Simon had assured them it was nothing, just a bad reaction to a local grain, he would be fine.

Mal had trusted Simon's assessment, but it didn't stop him from worrying about leaving them there with just Kaylee and River to help out if something went wrong. Not that they weren't capable. But still. If the need for this last job hadn't been so great, he would have found a way to stay.

Simon stirs again, opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling for a moment before turning his head to Inara. "I miss him."

"I do too," Inara says. Mal half expects her to look at him right then, but she keeps his presence a secret, just like he hoped she would. A playful smile turns the corners of her mouth up. "What do you miss most?" she asks Simon. He groans and shakes with laughter.

Inara is now leaning above Simon, one hand splayed against his bare chest. "What?" she asks. She sounds bewildered.

It's suddenly too quiet in the room. Mal holds his breath.

"His smile. And his mouth." Simon yawns and stretches a little, one arm settling around Inara's shoulders as he smiles up at her. Her fingertips trace his lips. "I miss the way he tastes and that ridiculous noise he makes when he comes."

Inara laughs then and Mal shifts carefully, his heart beating so fast he feels surely Simon will hear.

But Simon just continues, "Remember those little oranges he brought back for us last time?" Inara makes an agreeing sound. "I miss his playfulness. Though I don't miss the sticky mess we made. I had to wash those pants twice."

"Mmm, messy," Inara agrees.

Mal smiles in remembrance. That had been one of his better ideas.

Simons snickers. "I even miss him yelling at Jayne."

Inara collapses in laughter at that, her bare breasts pressed to Simon's chest. Mal has to stifle a groan as they giggle and wriggle against each other, as the sheets slide down their pale bodies, revealing only glorious naked skin.

They settle and sigh, hands clasped. Inara closes her eyes. "Is that all?"

Mal wonders for a moment if Simon hasn't gone to sleep, but he hears him let out a deep breath. "I miss him being here. With us."

"Me too," Inara replies softly. Her eyes flicker open at Mal right then.

"But I don't miss his stupid jokes," Simon adds.

Mal can't help it. "Hey," he says, standing up.

"Get over here, you idiot." Simon grins and pats the mattress next to him. His smile lights up the room. "We missed you."

Mal can't decide between an annoyed or disgruntled response, but settles for fond instead and grins in return. "So I heard."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Smug bastard. Get undressed and in bed so we can show you how much."

Mal blows out the candle and does just that.


End file.
